Deep Sea King
Sea King (深海王, Shinkaiō) rules over the Seafolk as their king, and claims the deep sea as his own. Appearance On land Sea King is the most humanoid of all the Seafolk, though it is revealed that he only looks like this when he is dehydrated. Sporting an aquamarine color, he is a large, muscular being with dark skin covering his arms, legs and back with his chest and stomach being a lighter color. He has fins on the side of his face, sharp eyes and large fangs. He has a small pink oval over each eye, similar to eyebrows, and another at the corner of his eyes. He wears a red speedo, a large, fur-trimmed cape held together at his chest with a clasp in the shape of a fish head, and an ornate crown. The most striking feature of Sea King is that he has a heart where each of his nipples should be. When he is properly hydrated he shows his true form. He becomes much larger, his muscles expanding dramatically. The fins on the side of his face and back grow much larger, and develops new fins on his forearms and shoulders. His face becomes significantly more monstrous, with his eyes and mouth becoming larger, distorting the other features of his face. Personality Sea King is a rather sadistic individual, who enjoys causing pain in others and starting fights. He is determined to take the surface world for himself to rule. He regards people as little more than food and has no qualms about treating them as such. He is also very arrogant and prideful, considering himself to be better then everyone and stating that he stands at the very top of the pyramid of all living organisms on the planet. Plot Hero Association Saga Sea Monster Arc After the underlings he had sent to attack J-City were defeated at the hands of Stinger, Sea King himself decides to come up to the surface himself and wreak some havoc. After easily defeating Stinger, Sea King then goes after an A-Class hero Lightning Max. Lightning Max attempts to attack Sea King, but to no effect , Sea King then attacks him, sending him flying across the street into another building, which then begins to collapse. Sea King gives chase and shows up just as Lightning Max recovers himself, Lightning Max then throws a powerful kick at Sea King, which doesn't do anything. Sea King then attacks him, sending him flying out of the building onto the street below. The building is about to fall on Lightning Max, but he is saved by S-Class hero Pri-Pri-Prisoner , who shows up with Sonic, the both of them having escaped jail. Pri-Pri then challenges Sea King to a fight, and powers himself up to "half power," which causes his sweater to rip. This causes Pri-Pri to be very angry, blaming it on Sea King, where he starts to scream. Sea King then attacks him with a devastating blow to the face, which Pri-Pri immediately returns , followed by an uppercut to the chest that sends Sea King flying, but for the most part unharmed. Pri-Pri is left damaged and off balance from the short skirmish and decides to go full power by "transforming," causing his muscles to expand and his clothes to rip off. Pri-Pri jumps forward and throws a chain punch, which is completely blocked by Sea King, who then returns with his own chain punch, ending with a kick that sends Pri-Pri flying off into the distance, crashing through a building. Sonic then challenges Sea King to a fight, who then rushes forward and attempts to punch Sonic who easily dodges the punch. Sea King then attempts to attack Sonic several more times, with Sonic dodging the attacks and eventually landing a kick on Sea Kings face. After landing the kick a snakelike thing appears in front of Sonic and attempts to bite him, but only manages to rip his shirt. The snakelike thing is actually a long Moray that is coming out of Sea Kings mouth. Sea King goes to attack with his Moray again, but Sonic dodges in close and smashes Sea Kings mouth closed, causing him to bite off the Moray. Sea King then attempts to use a chain punch on Sonic, who easily dodges and jumps at Sea King, attacks him and lands on the roof of a nearby building, but when he looks back, Sea King is laughing. Sea King the launches himself at Sonic and crashes into the roof of the building, with Sonic barely being able to dodge in time. After dodging away from Sea Kings attack, Sonic jumps off to a different building, but before he has a chance to do anything, Sea King shows up. Sea King then reveals that after he'd left the sea his body had shriveled up, but thanks to the rain he is able to return to his true form. Sonic then attempts to run away, but Sea King follows him and eventually catches him, and crushes him, or so it would seem. However when Sea King opens his hand only Sonic's clothes remain. Sonic then appears on a nearby roof naked, vowing that the next time the two would meet would be their last, after which he leaves. Sea King then decides to head out again. Sensing a large number of life forms in the distance, Sea King heads out and finds J-City's evacuation center. Sea King then smashes his way through the wall of the structure with ease, but before he can do anything C-Class hero All Back-Man steps forward to attempt to negotiate with Sea King. Sea King is amused by the hero's attempts, stating that the only thing he really wants is to hear some really nice death screams. At this point, All Back-Man loses it, wets himself and is about to completely break down when the heroes Jet Nice Guy, Buzz-Buzz Man, and Sneck step forward to help buy some time for higher level heroes to arrive. Jet Nice Guy charges forward to attack but Sea King quickly dispatches him. Sneck then orders the remaining heroes to attack on the count of three but before Sneck can finish the count Sea King attacks, quickly defeating Buzz-Buzz and All Back-Man with the first strike and Sneck, having dodged the first attack, is taken out by the second. Boasting over the fallen heroes, Sea King is then met by an enraged Genos, who delivers a devastating blow to the Sea King's face, launching him out of the shelter and through several buildings. Furious, Sea King returns and catches Genos off guard with a destructive punch to the head whilst also holding onto Genos' arm, ripping it from his body. Genos, worried that he might not win, orders all of the remaining civilians to evacuate the shelter, but Sea King exclaims that all humans are his prey and that none will escape. Sea King is then met with a powerful kick from Genos but he is prepared for the attack and he simultaneously retaliates with a punch. Sea King and Genos then trade blows for some time until a little girl who was evacuating yells back to Genos, urging him to hang in there. Upon hearing this, an annoyed Sea King spits acid at the child, stating that brats should keep quiet and melt away. Left with no other choice, Genos throws his body into the path of the acid spit, saving the little girl but damaging his body greatly. Taking advantage of this Sea King grabs Genos by the head and throws him into a nearby wall and then quickly follows-up with a devastating punch that sends Genos through the wall and out onto the street. Standing over a heavily damaged Genos, Sea King admonishes him for his selflessness but goes on to praise him for managing to injure Sea King, despite the fact that the injury had already healed. Before Sea King can finish off Genos, he is attacked from behind by License-less Rider. Though the attack had no effect Sea King turns to meet this new challenger. License-less Rider charges forward with a punch, but Sea King easily blocks it and then grabs Rider and proceeds to flail him around like a rag-doll. Sea King then tosses Rider away and, thinking the C-Class Hero was defeated, turns back to Genos to deliver the final blow. However, before Sea King can do so, License-less Rider is back on his feet, and, despite heavy injuries and knowing full well he can't do anything, attacks once more, only to be swatted away by an extremely annoyed Sea King. Fed up at last, Sea King delivers one final blow to Licenseless-Rider, knocking him right into the arms of the newly arrived Saitama. Enraged by a comment from the confident Saitama, Sea King delivers a blow to the back of Saitama's head, but it appears that the attack does little more than annoy the bald hero. Sea King comments on Saitama's impressive durability considering that all the other heroes before him fell so easily, but Sea King is infuriated when Saitama states that Sea King's blow was just so damn weak. Sea King goes on to boast about his title as king of the sea but is further annoyed when Saitama tries to rush his monologue. Sea King unleashes a powerful blow but is cut short by Saitama's own attack which blows a hole through the seafolk's body and creates a massive shockwave. The Sea King then falls to the ground, defeated at last. Abilities & Powers The Sea King is an immensely powerful being, able to fight in par with several S-Class heroes. He also appears to be able to sense people's presence in every direction, even if distant. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''The Sea King boasts an extreme amount of strength seen as how he was able to dispatch two A-Class heroes with minimum effort. In his weakened state, he is able to take the powerful strikes of S-Class hero, Pri-Pri Prisoner, head on without taking much visible damage and sent him flying a great distance. '''Immense Speed: Sea King boasts an exceptional amount of raw speed, seen when he was able to appear behind Lightning Max instantaneously, catching the A-Class hero off guard. While in his true form, the Sea King can also keep up with Sonic's speed. '''Regeneration: '''While shown to be highly resistant to attacks, the Sea King is capable of recovering from his injuries at an extreme rate, as seen when an injury he received from Genos, an S-Class hero, healed while they were still fighting. '''Acid Spit: '''Sea King can shoot dangerous spit from his mouth that is extremely acidic, as it melted Genos's metallic body almost completely. '''True Form: '''When his body is hydrated enough, his form changes to that of his real form. In this form he is much larger and more monstrous. In this form he also boasts even greater strength and speed, able to smash through buildings and keep up with Sonic with ease. However, sufficiently strong attacks or long periods out of water cause him to exit this form. Equipment '''Moray: '''He can release a long eel like creature from his mouth that he can use to bite and tear into opponents with. According to the Sea King, the creature will not go away once it touched his enemies. It's full capabilities are unknown. Trivia *It is worth noting that he is the second of three "Kings" mentioned in the series, the other two being the Underground King and the Sky King. *Sea King is the first character to have had two variation points in the manga. Which is showing his death at the hands of Saitama. One was Saitama destroying the road behind Sea King after he punched hole through the said Sea King, and the second was the same punch through Sea King except it created a small shockwave where the Sea King was damaged. Gallery Sea King anime.png|Sea King anime artwork Sea King head anime.png|Sea King anime headshot References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Mysterious Being Category:Characters Category:Leader Category:Villains Category:Demon